Somethings comming
by Krylancelo
Summary: The Magic Knights and Digidestined worlds all colide when someone gets a challange as Genni's son plays with technology that was better left alone. I don't own the shows/characters so review, and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no aspect of Digimon or Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Ages: Hikaru, Fuu, & Umi=18  
01 digi's=19  
Chapter 1: A Challenge pride bidden  
  
"Hikaru! Mokonas eating my ice cream again! Get this fluff-ball away from me!" Yelled a hot under the collar, Umi. Her and Hikaru were on Earth in the Ryuzaki home, with a fluff of a animal named Mokona. Which was currently slurping down all of Umi's home made ice cream.  
"Hey, Mokona. Stop that, that was Umi's birthday treat." Yelled Hikaru. She dived at him, to grab him, but he was wet from ice cream on his body and slipped out of her hold. "Ehhhhh." Yelled an angry Umi, and tried to knock him with one of her cooking trophies. " That little disaster, hold still!" She missed as she swiped at him again.  
Then a figure in a light green dress, casually walked in, looked at the mess the three were causing, and instantly sweat dropped. "Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi. If were going to celebrate Miss Umi's birthday in time for her parents arrival, then we need to calm down, okay?" "Oh" Umi said looking up and blinking a few times, "Fuu. Sure, let me just tie Mokona up, alright. He is being a real pain." Fuu smiled a little, then giggled," I can see that"  
Once Mokona was out of the way, (though he did it on his own.) The girls started to sing happy birthday to Umi Ryuzaki. It went like this, " Happy Birthday, (Miss) Umi, Happy Birthday (Miss) Umi, Happy Birthday dear friend Umi. Happy Birthday (Miss) Umi. " Then Umi thought her wish and blew out her candles. Fuu and Hikaru in unison said, "Yeahhhhhhh! Happy eighteenth birthday!"  
"Hey girls. This is my wish, want to know it?" The two girls nodded and Mokona perked up his ears. "I wished.... for Mokona to disappear forever! " "Just kidding." She whispered. But unfortunately, Mokona didn't hear her last words and sulked. He got even more sad when Hikaru and Fuu started laughing. He didn't know Umi had cracked a joke. His long ears drooped all the way down, and he sat in the closet crying.  
  
On the other side of town in Odiba:  
"Tsunomon, stop fidgeting. Your going to make me spill coke all over Sora.!" Said Matt in a hushed tone to his digimon partner. "Sorry Matt. But sitting in your legs and under your coat is really not fun. Why did I have to come, anyways?" Said the little digimon with a unhappy attitude. "Well maybe it is because Yokomon wants your company after I hang out with Sora, Mimi, Tai, and T.K. You ever consider that."  
"No!"  
"Tsunomon!" Yelled an exasperated Matt Ishida.   
" Hey, uhhh, Matt. Keep it down! Some people are staring, keep the out-burst low." Said Matt's little brother, Takeru. " Uhh" Replied a blushing Matt, " Sorry." Then putting his head up in a dignified manner, he said, " Having Tsunomon is really embarrassing."  
His little digimon friend just growled.  
" Well, it's not like dealing with Yokomon is a party for two or anything. We just have to deal with our digimon until Genni decides if it is safe for them to go back to the Digital world. Then, we can hopefully go on with our lives!" Said Sora, as she petted Yokomon on the head. " So, Sora." Said Yokomon, looking up at her partner, " Does this mean that you humans don't like us anymore?"  
Everyone sweat-dropped when they heard that.   
" No Yokomon. I'm sure Sora doesn't mean it that way. It is just that at this time, you are all a small, inconvenience. But, just as always, we're happy to be with you digimon" Said Takeru, putting every digimon's fears at rest.   
Sora smiled when she heard T.K's words.*Takeru... Ever since our digimon came back two months ago. He has always been the one who got us kids out of trouble when it came to tension between humans and digimon. Without him, I, Sora, Bearer of love, would probaly have snapped at Yokomon a few times just out of sheer anger. With all the pressure going around, final exams and all, having someone extra to help out like the digimon, has been a real strain.* Thought Sora as they all got up to leave the resturant that the gang had all eaten at. On her way home, she bumped into Izzy, the digidestined of Knowlage. She then got an idea!  
" Hey Izzy, wait up. I want to talk to you about something." Yelled Sora, running up behind Izzy. He turnt around to face her. " What is it, Sora? What do I have the pleasure of helping you and Yokomon with?" Said Izzy. Sora looked up to him, literaly. Izzy had grown to be 5 foot, eight inches. Sora only = 5 ft, 5 inches. " Well Izz," She said smiling kindly. " T.K's the deal right now. His birthday is coming up soon, and I was just wondering if you, ummm, would help me make a few surprise things for the occasion. I kind of want to make it up to him, he helped me out when in a big jamm. He helped me deal with a few nightmarish things in the past. " Said Sora. Izzy looked at her and thought for a time. Then replied, " Of course. Takeru is my friend too, and his sixteenth birthday is quite special, so of course I'll help out. " He said giving her a wink. He was always happy to help Sora out, she had always looked out for the group, and that made Izzy happy. " Thanks, Izz. I apreciate it, I'll call you at home later on. Bye!" She said, giving him a respectful bow then running away to her home. 


	2. Rash Consequence

Disclaimer: I own no aspect of Digimon or Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Ages: Hikaru, Fuu, & Umi=18  
01 digi's=19  
  
Back with the Rryuzaki's abode:  
The three girls had eaten half the cake by the time Umi's parents had arrived. Making them feel a little bloated. Then someone got an idea!  
"Hey girls," Said Umi, " Why don't the three of us go and-" "Umi." said an interjecting, masculine voice. " I think it would be wise of your two friends to be on their way, if the sky darkens much more, they would have to call home for rides." Said the person who was in the chair reading a daily newspaper, in the other room. " Oh, sure dad." Umi said sweat-dropping and rubbing the back of her head nervously. " I forgot the streets aren't as safe anymore since their are those monster sightings. (sighing, and looking at her friends) you two better go home." Then whispering, "we don't have are armor, wepons, or totally cool magic anymore. So running into monsters would be a really bad thing. You gotta hurry. (Then raising her voice to its normal level, she added.) See you later, have a safe trip home." Then Hikaru and Fuu left the Ryuzaki residence.  
Hikaru The weather is so wonderful outside. Hope the monsters all go away soon, all this is so boring. I can't even stay out after six. I wish I could watch the moon shine brightly like before in the open air with my friends. Thinking of friends, where'd Mokona go off to. He usually follows me home. I better tell Fuu that I'm going to go see if he is at Umi's.  
"Fuu, I'm going to find Mokona. See you tomorrow." Yelled Hikaru to Fuu, as she ran off in Umi's direction. Then by the time she got there, she saw a window open, and hands throw Mokona out the window. She quickly went to go retrieve her fallen friend.  
  
On the outskirts of Odiba:  
A man of 18 stood out on a balcony of a two story home. He owned this place, and frequented the balcony whenever he could. His indigo hair and eyes reflected his good style and intelligence. His frame was slim and his movements accurate and his heart's steady pace quickened when he saw his live-in room mate come running nearer.  
He yelled out her name but she didn't seem to hear him. He then looked down upon a shadowed figure, and asked this of it. " Leafmon, if it isn't to much trouble. Could you go and watch to make sure she makes it in safely." The shadow nodded. "Thanks," He said smiling, " I greatly appreciate it." The little shadow then scurried away. The man turnt to look back onto the great lake, which was behind the house.  
hmmm. This is strange. She usually is waving at me till her hand aches. Why, on this day does she act differently. Could she have forgotten me.  
"Ken..." Yelled a timid voice. "Are you out there?" He smiled, so she must not have heard me, he thought. " Yes." He replied. " It's me, ....." A silence then seemed to form around their throats. Then the muteness left. "Would you care to join me, Karu? The breeze is magnificent tonight, and the stars, they shine so bright. You might enjoy it." Said Ken Ichijochi, turning to look at the door as the 18 year old came out. He smiled kindly when he saw her, and gestured for her to stand beside him. They then proceeded to look at the shining stars and the dark, clear sky.  
Four hours later:  
A yawn was heard...... A small one, that surprised two people still standing side by side after all this time staring at the blackened sky. " What was that?" Ken said standing up straighter. " I didn't make a sound like that." Said Karu. " Well who did?" Then it dawned on him like a new sunrise. "Leafmon, was that you?" A small squeak was heard in reply. Ken then stretched and walked over to the door and opened it half way. Looking at the sky and then at his companions, he smiled weakly, almost reluctantly, " We had better retire, for as we all can see night is upon us. I believe we all have quite busy days ahead of us, so we had best to go." They then slowly trugged back inside the house. In Ken's room, the little digimon talked with a tone of annoyance, "Ken, you kept us up until two in the morning." Then softening his small tone, the small digimon said, "Good night." Then drifted off into slumber.  
  
"I'm sorry friend." Ken said as he pulled the covers up and went to sleep. But in a room adjacent to his, a light went on and a very sleepy Mokona got feed. Hikaru sang it a soft lullaby then went to sleep along with it.  
Odiba's Apartment building A24: Residence Inoue's  
"Poromon, close the blinds. The sun's to bright...." Said a half-sleeping Yolei,  
who was still in bed. Then the door opened wide, and Poromon acted stuffed. "Miyako "Yolei" Tella Inoue, final exam today. So get that 17 year old butt up and get ready for school." Yelled Mrs. Inoue, Yolei's mom. Yolei then burst out of bed and did what was needed so she could get the last day of school out of the way. " Bye mom." She said as herself and Poromon slipped out the door. Faster than lightning, her mom thought in a singing voice as she went to sweep the kitchen.  
Ewwww! Odiba High School:  
"Yeah I did it!!!!!!!" Yelled Yolei as she bolted out of her last class room and ran to retrieve her things. She then went to the other classes to see how her friends were doing. Davis, her old boy toy which she unmercifully teased, was still trying to figure out the last problem, and her best friend, Kari, was talking with her friends and laughing at Davis behind his back.   
In another class, Cody had finished and was now talking to Izzy, who was the assistant tech designer at the school. His full time job was to fix the computers that the kids messed up on a regular basis. They seemed to be in deep conversation so Yolei didn't bother them.  
Her last stop was the class that three of the digi kids were in. Willis, who had moved there from America was talking to his genius friend named Ken who was taking college level courses. To be truthful, both of them were. The class was for the elite students. Then as she looked to the corner of the room, she saw Takeru. He was walking up to her and they both went in the hall to talk more freely. In a corner that no one was occupying, they started their conversation.  
"So, T.K. You do good on those exams?" Yolei asked, trying to make the nervous fifteen year old talk. "Well, of course, Yolei. Even if it is a college grade class, I think I can handle the test. Unfortunently, Patamon wasn't so easy to ace. He can't understand why I won't come to the Digital World." He then through his hands up in frustration! "That Digimon has become as stubborn as a mule!" Then he calmed down. " I know you did good on your tests, huh?" He asked. " Course" She said with a big smile. She then got nervous, "You know, you can always talk to me about things. I'll be glad to take Patamon to the Digital World if you like. Poromon would just adore his company. Though I would also like yours....." Takeru's head shot up, because he was a bit surprised. " I" he said, "If you w-"   
"T.K, Yolei! Hey!" Said Ken as he ran up with the other digidestined, including the older kids. " There is a signal, and we got to Go!" Then whipping out his laptop, and dragging the two into the unoccupied restroom. He yelled, "Digital Portal, Allow our Passage!" They got sucked into the digimon's world.   
Fuu's Home:   
"Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi. I'd like you to meet my new little niece, Cherll-Fuu. Kuu and Mr. Geo's first born." Said a happy, beaming, Fuu. She was holding a small child with blonde hair and dark eyes. The child seemed to like the inhabitants of the room, and Mokona then bounced up to the girl. Then a weird light filled the room and three magic knights and the young child disapeared. Kuu passed out from shock!  
  
Cephiro's wind rune-god site: Windom's home  
"Magic Knights.   
For the birth of this child is appriciated.   
Her faith will be in the will  
Her heart will be in the wind  
Her mind will be locked in the ages  
her power will be formed with me  
And  
Her guideance will be received.  
  
She holds the crest of the wind knight  
And will accompany Cherll-Fuu through all her time.  
Rang out Windom's voice. The wind picked up and the four appeared back with Karalen-Kuu and Geo too. Cherll-Fuu's life was decided.  
  
Digital World: In front of the usual place. Kindness temple/ abode  
"Takeru, Yolei. We are called here to learn something new. Out with the old days and in with something exciting. Well, thats what Genni said. Lets go inside the purple buildinng." Said Tai, the leader of the digidestined. They nodded and started on their way.... Then a explosion occured, and everyone blacked out.   
When the smoke cleared away, only two were left. A odd, sad sound was heard......"Puuu. Puuu. But then the person fainted again.  
"T.K, T.K..." Whispered a soot covered Yolei while trying to shake Takeru awake. "Uhhh." He said as she lifted his face up from the torn ground. "Shhh. Virus digimon seem to be in the area, roming around. Also. I-I can't find Hawkmon or Patamon. Everyone has vanished from here.........." She started shaking.. "Do. You. Think their okay?" Takeru took one look at her and then got in a sitting position and held her close. "Of course their okay. I bet they are in the Kindness abode." He said, then he lightly pulled the hair from her face. Blood had come down from a forehead wound she got during the explosion and her hair was sticking with the crusted blood. He gently pried it out.  
"T.K... Thank you. " She then looked up into the sky, her features became bothered with a frown.. "The sky.. I can't see the sun, nor can I see the stars. There isn't a moon, and there are no clouds. I can't see anything except smoke.. What do you think happened T.K?" He didn't answer. His gaze was fixed on a thing behind Yolei. She turnt in his arms to look at it, and screamed!  
Love's Temple/Abode:  
"How did me and Hikari end up here. Stupid red building. I can't believe we were taken off guard by that explosion." said Davis out-loud to Kari.   
"Well we weren't warned by Genni or anything. So how were we to know?" Said Hikari, trying to be a voice of logic. Davis just humped in reply. "Kari..." Said a weak voice from the rubble of the love's door.   
Hikari's eyes widened in fear, "Gatomon!" Then a new explosion occured, and darkness overtook her.  
  
"Kari!" Cried Gatomon, feeling something wrong.  
"Kari! Wha-" shouted Davis.  
"Goodbye.." Came her reply  
  
Tentomon's tree:  
"Izzy. Izzy. Wake up." Said Tentomon. *Oh, why won't he wake.*  
Joe stood in a corner, with a sad expression on his face. * Poor Tentomon. He can't take the fact that Izzy won't awaken from that coma without medical attention. We all need it.* "Tentomon.... We need to scout the area. Stay with Izzy while me and Gommamon look around. " Tentomon looked at him with worried eyes. He didn't want to be alone with only a unconsious Izzy and a weird shadow thing. Joe didn't believe him about the shadow thing, but he did, and he was scared. "But Joe. The shadow is-"  
"Enough about that shadow. We need to go!" yelled Joe, as anger flashed in his eyes. He then picked up a weak Gommamon and stormed out. "Puu. Puu." Said a voice. Tentomon almost fainted in fear, and then started his "Super Shocker!" He would protect his friend. Till the end...  
  
The orange "Courage" Temple:  
" Umm Matt. Your sitting on tail. ..... Matt! It's My tail!" Said a sore, angry, and sad Gabumon.   
"Hee hee. Sorry bud." Getting up, Matt said, "Um Gabumon. Have you any idea where we are. The pillars with orange reflections are telling me this is a dead giveaway for the Courage temple. "  
" Your right Matt, but I haven't seen this terrain before in my life. It isn't like the digiworld to have this."  
"Yeah, Gaubumon, Your absolutly right." Shaking his head side to side, then looking straight into the darkness that overwelmed them. " I wish Genni had told us where the temple to Tai's and part of Davis' crest was."  
" Well lets look for the others Matt. Maybe they were blown over here too."  
" Maybe." Matt said, as he smiled down at his partner.  
  
" Hey Matt!" Yelled Sora as she ran over to him.   
" Yamato!" Mimi screamed as she batted futile at the swarm of digimon that was surrounding her. " Help me!"  
" Mimi!" Sora and Matt said at the same time.   
" Gabumon, can you digivolve?"  
" Hm!"  
" Then do it.  
" Gabumon warp digivolve too.... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
" Metal Wolf Claw!" He screamed , and his attack connected soundly with the Parrotmon who were now dissolving into data..  
" Yeah!" Matt yelled, smiling. He walked over to the shaking girl, "You okay Mimi?"  
" Hmm, thanks Yamato." She said, as she looked up into his eyes. Her chestnut, brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and back and she pushed it back from her eyes with a trembling hand. Sora noticed her status of mind, "Mimi, are you sure you're alright?" Sora asked.  
Mimi smiled lightly and went up with to her. Her spread arms gave her a huge hug. " I'm okay Sora. Don't worry!" 


End file.
